


What Remains of Shimada

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 原创第一人称视角, 超现实魔幻主义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 一个关于岛田家族的故事





	1. Chapter 1

我的家族很奇怪。

小的时候我并未意识到这点，甚至曾以为这世上的家庭大多会和我们一样，有一个永远不衰老的半智械祖父。直到我五岁和父母离开了花村，离开和祖父一起生活了多年的家后，我才发现我的世界和别人的有多么不一样。

可我并未对此感到不适应，相反地，我更加为能够有这样的家人而感到骄傲。

 

“妈妈，为什么我们不再回花村了？爷爷他一个人生活得还好吗？”

在离开花村的第五年，我将埋藏在心中已久的话说了出来。母亲惊讶于我还记得花村的日子，却对我的提问闭口不谈，她只是目光哀伤地叹气。

我想她心中是藏着秘密的，有关花村，有关我们为什么要离开祖父。

之后的日子里我不再问母亲有关花村的事情，而是学会了用自己的力量去探寻想知道的事情。岛田帝国、双龙传说、末代岛田大名……这些字眼像是狂风暴雨般洗刷着我的认知，零星的历史资料中让我窥见到了家族历史的一隅。

可，我还是对“岛田”一无所知。

 

“或许你该亲自去寻找这个秘密。”

在困惑日积月累的地第十个念头，在我十七岁生日的前一天，母亲说了这句话后，给了我一张前往花村的车票。

 

这就是开端……

关于我，以及我家族故事的开端。


	2. Chapter 2

“花村的每一寸土地都曾饱食过鲜血，它们以此来供养永不凋谢的樱花树。”

重新回到花村的那一刻，祖父那带着电子音的声音伴随着早春的风略过我的耳边。我看着曾经的家，伸手推开了木栏杆，迎接我的并不是祖父那张永不衰老的脸，而是一个我从来没见过的老先生，他有着黝黑的肌肤、哼唱着像是上个世纪曾经流行过的曲子，看起来很硬朗。  
“源氏说，他的小孙女会在今天来问他要一样东西，我想他说的就是你。”陌生人将一本绘本交到了我的手中，说，“你会找到你想要的答案。”他眼中有地往事的怀念，也有将某些东西隐藏起来的意味。  
我知道他和母亲一样，知道很多事情却又不会告诉我——人们总有些无法对他人说出口的话，我能理解。于是我礼貌地向他道谢挥别，陌生人点点头笑着站在原处，而在我走后不久，身后就传来了一段很好听的哼唱，它悠长缓慢地飘扬在西处夕阳的云彩下，像极了老友之间的促膝长谈。  
很欢乐的谈话。  
“他大概是爷爷的好朋友吧。”我回望着祖父的宅子，给了那个人一个我臆想中的身份。

陌生人给我的绘本对我来说非常熟悉——北风神龙和南风神龙的故事几乎是伴随着我长大，对于故事里的主角们我曾有过很奇怪的想法，所以我曾经问过祖父：“南风神龙爱北风神龙吗？”  
“当然，他们是兄弟。”  
“不，爷爷，我说的是爱情！”  
“爱情？”  
“是啊！你看，南风神龙曾经说过‘没有了他，我也失去了自我’，这难道不像是告白吗？”  
祖父没有嘲笑当时连爱情是什么都不知道的我，而是望着遥远的天际陷入久久的沉默，随后他想起了什么似的爆发出一阵大笑。那笑声很特殊我至今都还记得，就像……就像是是开闸后从那头喷涌而出的大水，带着为人不知的落寞和至今才察觉的狂喜。  
“是啊，他们相爱着。”  
……  
回忆末尾的叹息应着绘本最后一句话，像是为往事落下的帷幕。可故事并未就此结束，我在绘本的末页发现了一把钥匙。

 

钥匙的用途我暂且还不太清楚，而祖父小屋也没有什么地方是需要用钥匙的。  
不过……  
除了我们和祖父一起生活的屋子，花村还有一个能被称之为“家”的地方——岛田城。可母亲不喜欢那里，也从不提那里的故事，记忆中唯一一次去那座城是因为祖父。  
我记得那是一个多雨的季节，祖父穿着一身黑色的浴衣，撑着一柄竹伞。在绵绵的细雨中，我牵着那只冰凉的机械手，望着从伞骨上淌下的雨珠，它们滴滴答答地落得到处都是，伞柄末梢的小酒壶映着雨水优哉地在晃动着，上头的小字若隐若现。  
……  
真是奇怪，关于岛田城的记忆也只有这段我记得最是清楚，至于后来我和祖父去做了什么，回来之后又发生了什么则是一片模糊。

到底为什么会对雨中的小酒壶记得那么深刻？  
站在一点也没变化的花村拉面店前，我忍不住地朝里面多看了两眼。可惜，里面并没有坐着一个年轻面孔的半智械来回答我心中疑问。忽地，阴沉的天气在此时开始展露出它不太好的心情，淅沥沥的小雨绵绵地落下，空气稠稠的、黏黏的，就和那天一模一样。  
小仙鹟莺莺的啼叫忽近忽远，我仰起头，却不见任何鸟类，只有灰色的积云堆砌在头顶：“有时候，人得相信所谓的天意不是吗？”我自言自语着一些神棍的言论，望向了远处的岛田城——可以称之我祖宅的地方。

岛田城在我出生以前就已经是人们熟知的遗迹，而岛田帝国叱咤风云的故事也成为了历史，祖父从没说过自己和黑道之间的爱恨纠缠，关于他自己的故事他也说得很少，只是在电视新闻中提到有关守望先锋的事情时，他才会表现出一点儿感兴趣的神态。  
很奇怪，不是吗？  
但我有种预感，这里会有我想知道的故事。

我站在那扇巨大的门前琢磨了一会儿，最后决定从旁边翻墙进入——虽然这有点非法侵入的意味，但严格说起来这应该算是我们家的财产才对吧？秉着这忽然冒出来的蛮横理由，我撑过那被雨浸湿的又坑坑洼洼的木头，一口气翻了进来。  
“我好像有点爬墙的天赋？”拍掉手上的泥巴，我转过头看着那扇大门，心中有点小自豪，“那么接下来的问题……才比较严峻。”正视着那巨大的圆形双龙家徽，巍峨的岛田城就屹立在我的眼前，在它的面前我就像是一个出生的、无知的小婴儿。  
“咕咚”艰难地吞下了分泌过多的口水，我觉得是时候向这位有着百年岁数的老者询问一下关于我家族的故事了。


	3. Chapter 3

不知为何，“岛田”总是与“双龙”息息相关。

我望着武道场的上方——那是一幅和故事绘本中相似的壁画，北风神龙和南风神龙交叠着相连，像是在斗争前，又像是在和解后……为了能细细观察我忍不住又往前走了两步。

“不对……”违和感油然而生，我总觉得这上面的壁画和我的绘本不同的地方，可也说不出是哪里不对劲。我绕着灯笼灯又走了两圈，看着武道场中心的四字书法和放在前头的武士刀，这里的一切对我来说都是那么的陌生。

 

****这和我印象中的岛田家不一样。** **

 

脑中突然浮现出了那么一句话，可岛田家该是什么样子的呢？

我不知道。

踏着嘎吱作响的木质楼梯一路向上，冥冥中，有种直接告诉我那才是正确的方向。

 

****“告诉你一个小秘密，这里可以回家。”** **

祖父那特殊的声线从远处传来，那时候他似乎是摸着我的头指向了“命”的汉字，循着记忆中祖父的手势，过去的幻影与此刻的我重叠，机械手指和我的拇指同时摁向了“命”上的一横，鲤鱼雕像旋转了半圈，随后它停在了远视双龙家徽的位置，一条小道出现在我的面前。

——归家的路。

在踏进狭小的通道后，曾经的熟悉感翻涌上来。

我一直相信人是不会真正忘记自己到过的地方、或是做过的事情，它们有时候只是因为某些原因被困在了记忆大门后，而当“钥匙”出现时，大门就会打开。

 

外头细雨累积的水珠滴滴答答地打在我看不见的地方，或许我正在通往屋檐的方向又或是在通往外庭的路上……黑暗中的目的地是未知的，但我却没有丝毫害怕的感觉，反而有种激动和期盼。

远处有了点光亮，我加快了脚步，向着那一点快步走去。

映着窗外灰蒙蒙的天气，一个个鸟笼或高或低地从天花板上垂落下来，没有过多的花纹，它们皆是统一的铁灰色。而萦绕着我的并不只有这冰冷的铁皮，还有一排排的木头书架，不同于鸟笼随意的摆放，书架是整整齐齐地列成一排，不同语种、不同书脊，五花八门的……

“这是？”我瞪着这个奇怪的目的地，脑中浮现出了无数种猜想，“爷爷的房间……吗？”

但很快地，在我细细琢磨过书架上的书籍后，便打消了这个直观的念头。

即使我祖父岛田源氏曾经有过别名“灵雀”，他也不会在自己的房间里放那么多关于鸟类知识的书。据我所知，我祖父上半辈子潜心精进武学，至于关于鸟类的知识，恐怕还不如我母亲识得的多。

“如果屋主人属于这里的话，他应该也是一位岛田。”我站书架前，在众多著作里找到了一本看起来是笔记本的东西，“读书笔记？看来这确实不会是爷爷的房间了。”凡是见过我祖父源氏的人都会觉得他和笔墨有多么不搭，从前他还为自己书法太过幼稚而苦恼了很久……想起以前的事情，心情不由得随之放松了起来，我笑着打开了手里的笔记本。

 

****“我希望此身能化为飞鸟。”** **

 

简短的一句话写在扉页上，而我脸上的笑容也凝固了。那字迹苍劲有力，看上去应该是一位颇有书法造诣的男性所写。但非常可惜的是，他并没有落下自己的名字。

遗憾间，我将食指卡在第二和第三页的缝隙，喃喃自语着：“飞鸟？为什么不是龙？”

如果是岛田家的男儿不应该以龙为傲骨、以龙为目标吗？我疑惑着又盯着这行字看了两眼后，才又继续翻阅下去……

 

****“飞向自由的天空，远离这该死的诅咒、远离这被囚禁的一生。** **

****但或许，我该用这被折断的翅膀，撕裂出一条自由的刀口。** **

****20** ** ****28** ** ****年”** **

看到这里我赶紧朝着后面又翻了几页，可记录者的话就像是指在了死路上，厚厚的牛皮笔记本里仅仅只写了三句话和一个不明确的日期。我像是个屋头苍蝇似的急得直打转——这和我之前所了解到的岛田家完全不一样，无论是网络上的官方资料也好、传说的故事也罢，他们都从未提及过关于“诅咒”的事情。

“难不成，我突然离开花村和诅咒有关？”我合上笔记本看着这间死气沉沉的屋子有种奇妙的感觉。

双龙的故事、母亲的脸庞和祖父的样貌同时闪现在我脑中。老宅前遇到的老人也曾说过，我会知道我想知道的答案。

我将笔记本放回到原处，在满是专业解析鸟类的书中我想我已经找不出答案了，或许这满屋子诡异的鸟笼会别有洞天？走近最低的那个，我突然发现里面并不是空荡荡的，一张小小的明信片被锁在里头，我立马动手打开鸟笼的小门，可硬卡纸太大了而鸟笼整个又被锁住，我没法将它拿出来，只能隔着鸟笼将它翻转过来……

 

****“致宗次郎，** **

****这次的旅程还不错，相信我，你肯定会更喜欢这里。** **

****2030年8月”** **

“宗次郎？岛田宗次郎？”我蹲在鸟笼面前惊讶地看着屋子主人写信的对象，惊讶地呆在了那里。

我看到过这个名字，在我搜索的资料中这个名字的主人曾经是一位岛田大名，没有惊天动的丰功伟绩、却也没有做过什么弥天大错，在历代岛田大名中他是默默无名的一位，因为和末代大名紧挨着，所以人们往往容易记住那位叫做“岛田半藏”的人，而不是“岛田宗次郎”。

“如果是写给岛田宗次郎的话，会是谁呢？”

为了寻找到更多的讯息，我走向了下一个鸟笼。

较高一些的笼中明信片邮戳是来自一个美洲国家的，背面的图案是一只正在觅食的蜂鸟，它煽动者翅膀停留在一朵铃铛似的雪白花朵前，我用同样的方式将它翻过……

****

****“致宗次郎，** **

****不敢相信！我居然在这里见到了小仙鹟和灵雀，它们居然出现在了这里！随信附赠它们的羽毛给你，希望它能给你带来好运。另外，我暂时不会回来，哥哥相信你能打理好一切。** **

****2030年10月”** **

哥哥？

岛田宗次郎的哥哥？

在终于得以知道房间主人的身份后我开始犯糊涂了。在我所找到的岛田家谱上并没有这样一个人，岛田宗次郎在那纵横纠错的族谱上显示的是一位独子，而岛田家族也大多数都是独子。

难道是旁支吗？就像是我祖父源氏那样，由于是庶出便不在主族谱上？

 

****可旁支为什么称这里是家？又为什么会住在这里？** **

 

一个被忽略的悖论出现了，我的手抖了下，明信片上的“灵雀”两个字刺激着我的神经，脑中断片的线索散落得到处都是，它们隐晦地指向了未知。

“下一个明信片，下一个！”我慌忙拿起一旁的凳子垫在脚下，在慢慢提升高度的鸟笼中我继续追寻着“岛田宗次郎哥哥”的脚步。

****

****“宗次郎，我感觉我的手臂上** ** ****痒痒的，撕裂的伤口上好像长出了绒毛，你说，我会长出羽毛来吗？** **

****2031年1月”** **

什么？

看着手里的的明信片，上面没有邮戳也没有多余的图画，它就像是遗留在便条上的临别短句，充满了不祥。我赶紧把凳子放在下一个鸟笼的下面……

****

****“日子渐长，我已再吃不进人类的食物，** ** ****绒毛已经长成** ** ****丰硕的羽毛，锐利的鸟爪蓄势待发。我，岛田宗一郎此身已是破笼飞鸟。”** **

 

再也没有日期，再也没有过多的话语，悬置在最高的鸟笼敞开着小门，两支灰白色的翎羽垂落而下，牛皮笔记本上的那几行小字似是有了生命，它们随着未曾谋面的男子飞翔在遥远的天边，用包含着难以诉之的情感在我耳边细细低语着。

 

突然封死的窗台外面传来了杜鹃的啼叫，“不如归去、不如归去”一声声如雨夜里不得归乡的游魂，他们哀怨着、哭诉着，可我刚想要走近窗户想要听清楚时，一切又变成了细雨的滴答声，仿佛刚才全都是幻觉。

我站在原地，望着满屋子的鸟笼和书架不知该如何是好。诅咒、家谱、化身为鸟……这些脱离实际却又好像真实的东西让我头晕眼花——我想我是低估了这些故事。

 

“啪嗒！”忽地一本关于雀形目的百科全书落到了地上，我瞪着它像是看到了什么怪物，我敢肯定岛田城中的故事不止这一个房间——至少我还没用上祖父留给我的东西，握紧了那把特殊的钥匙，我一步步走向了那本书的面前。

——是一扇小门，书堆后隐藏着一扇并不大的窗门，我想那会是我下一个目的地。

在离开前的最后一秒，我忍不住回头又看了眼这个离奇故事主人的房间。说实在的，我并不相信人能够变成鸟，可不知为何，我却强烈希望着这个人能够变成鸟，能够愿望成真……这大概也是如同听到杜鹃啼叫一样的幻觉吧。

 


	4. Chapter 4

接下来的旅途并不遥远，只是短短一瞬的时间我就到达了目的地，而且这里的装饰让我一眼就明白这里曾经的主人是谁——上个世纪的游戏机、学校足球的队伍、花村游戏机厅大奖赛的优胜奖状、小仙鹟和灵雀的小鸟摆设……心情一下子放松了下来，我拿起了矮柜上的相框，看着里面笑得意气风发的少年，不由笑了起来：“原来爷爷你还是人类的时候是这样子的。”

比起上一个房间，祖父的屋子可以说是非常凌乱，和我房间平时的样子有点像，母亲也常常为此头疼——黑色的校服随意地挂在椅背上，游戏机手柄耷拉在主机一旁，就连暑假作业都是装模作样地被摊在书桌上，就好像深怕有什么人冲进来检查一样……这生活化的氛围太过真实，让人觉得一下秒门口就会出现一个少年，他会淌着汗边嚷嚷着“好热好热”边端起可乐打开自己的游戏机。

 

我不由沿着自己的幻想，来到了那台从未见过的主机面前，它的电源还接在接线板上。好奇心作祟，我顺手打开了那个开关，这但本是恶作剧的行为却带来了奇妙的反应——提示灯闪烁了起来。

“怎么会？”我盯着运作起来的早古主机，下意识地就打开了不远处的电视机屏幕。

画面从全黑到慢慢有了色彩，屏幕里的游戏显示它暂停在了2058年的那个某一天，游戏的背景是日式的古朴大宅子，在这里面站着许多形形色色的人。特别鲜明的有两队人，他们拿着武器，怒目圆睁地瞪着彼此，似乎是对立的，而在角落里则站着一群黑衣服的人，他们像是中立者，冷眼旁观着一切。

 

“这是什么古老的游戏？”我喃喃自语着蹲下身，在不继续进行游戏的前提下继续细细观察。可他们人数太多，又像是有多方势力的争斗，单单从这一个画面中我完全无法判断这是个什么。

咬咬牙，拿起地上的手柄，心里对祖父说了一声抱歉后，我解除了暂停。

屏幕里的人立马像是得到指令一样，混杂到了一起，而我拿着手柄则完全不知道自己应该正在操纵谁。疑惑间，突然屏幕中闪出了一道蓝光，在我还没有来得及反时，全画面人物的动作开始逐渐放慢，蓝色的一点也随之放大，两条巨龙霍然出现在我的眼前，它们嘶吼着冲了过来。

“等等！”我条件反射地开始扭动摇杆，可屏幕中没有一个人因为我的操作而滚动。

此时画面突然恢复正常，两条蓝色巨龙咆哮着吞噬了它们所经过的一切，血肉模糊的尸体碎片到处都是，有一个被巨龙拦腰斩断的年轻人，他仰面躺在饱食满鲜血的木质地板上，对话框应景地跳出来。

 

****“Shimada Genji：我没想到** ** ****，有一天我们会刀箭相向。** ** ****”** **

****“？？？：我也没想到。”** **

 

游戏里的时间静止了，荧幕中的色彩像是有趋光性般随着镜头的推移逐渐脱落。

 

****“？？？：……源氏？”** **

****“Shimada Genji：……”** **

 

年轻人没有了声音，他同其他色彩一样，在镜头扫过之后变成了没有生气的黑白色。看着那画面，手柄便如同虚设般被我拿在手里，我将字幕上的名字念出了声：“Shimada Genji……”

****

****岛田 源氏。** **

 

蓝色小仙鹟忽地从人群中振翅而飞，时间轴同时也恢复了正常，混乱的战斗还在继续。而在此间隙中，原本袖手旁观的黑衣人趁着无人注意，悄悄带走了已经没有半个身体的年轻人，接着在满是医用帘幕的末尾，字幕打上了“To Be Continue”。

这到底是一款游戏，还是一段真实的历史？

我坐在荧幕前等待着制作人员来诉之答案，可本该出现的名单却未曾出现，取而代之的是两段血色文字：

 

****“这是我死去的那天。** **

****与他一起‘死去’的那天。”** **

 

主机的提示灯熄灭了，连“Game Over”都不存在的的游戏就此结束。

 

祖父从没告诉我他为什么是半机械的样子，也从没说过自己年轻时候的故事。我总以为他是和其他人一样，是为了追求人类所不能达到的极限而将自己改变成那样。

可现在想来，我错了。

就像是我以为能从族谱中了解到岛田家全部一样——大错特错。

 

 

少年的屋子再也无法给我刚开始的亲切感，祖父那熟悉的背影像是被巨龙带走似的，离我越来越远。恍然间，我想起了那个和祖父一同前去岛田城的那一天、那场雨、那个酒壶，以及酒壶上头的小字：藏。

可我环顾了整个屋子，别说是和“藏”字相关的讯息了，就连二十岁以后相关的生活物品都不存在。这时，我意识到了某种事情，而后岛田宗一郎鸟笼屋子所给我的感觉扑面而来。如果说，宗一郎如他所说变成了鸟，所以屋子的一切都停留在他尚且为人的时候，那岛田源氏呢？他屋子的时间为何停滞了？难道他就像游戏中说的那样，被什么人杀死了吗？

不，不对，这不对！

我祖父确确实实地还活着，那游戏的最后不是“Game over”而是“To Be Continue”……

 


	5. Chapter 5

原本以为当我来到祖父的房间后，我会得到很多谜题的答案，可离开之前我才发现，是我从来未能了解这位叫“岛田源氏”的半机械人。而这个将一切都断代在2058年的房间也没能给我机会去深入了解，它只是给了我一个阳光少年的背影，以及一个悲剧的死亡。

 

我急切地渴望着能有一个人告诉我这一切，可空荡荡的老宅中无人会来为我解释，而知道这几代岛田人所有悲欢离合的岛田城是无法开口的，它只能用无尽的生命屹立在此，等待着来者自己发掘。

“下一个房间会有我想知道的答案吗？”我推了推拉门，但由于常年被锁死的状态令它变得不再灵敏，或者是因为在岛田家最后一位大名之后，他们就没打算再开放这里？总之我无法打开门，无奈之下我只能选择撬开带锁的窗户。

大概是年久失修的关系，窗户上的锁被撬后立即掉下了。在一段不足5米的高空路程后，我找到了一个可以打开的窗子，并跳了进去。

 

比起充满少年意味的屋子，这里的色调装饰显然更加女性化，如果不是有什么特殊癖好，这应当属于一位女性“岛田”。我转悠在屋子里，想要找些表明屋主人身份的东西，可最终能发掘的无外乎：一台自带黑胶唱片的留声机、一本传记、一个神位牌、一个被巨大遮布覆盖的衣架。

可能是受到之前那个游戏机的影响，我想先听听那个黑胶唱片会带给我什么样的调子，于是蓄势待发的留声机在我放上唱片后，便运作了起来，不知名的女声带着浓重的鼻音悠悠地唱着：

****“……** **

****她的名字叫阿辉 是个大家闺秀** **

****她手握武士刀，裙子染满鲜血** **

****她擅长茶道，** ** ****更** ** ****擅长杀人** **

****谁都知道她是独一无二的大姐头** **

****

****次郎是个小公子** **

****穿梭在** ** ****黑道** ** ****中，手掌大权** **

****他们年纪轻轻，位高权重，** **

****从想过有一天，真爱会降临彼此** **

****从此坠入爱河** **

****……”** **

 

一个很意思的黑道爱情故事，大姐头嫁给了一个黑道家主，那么婚后她该更擅长杀人呢？还是该更擅长茶道，变成贤妻良母呢？

唱片还在重复唱着，我边听着边打开了那本放在梳妆台上的人物传记，扉页是一幅肖像画——一位端坐于白色扶手靠椅上的女性穿着淡雅的和服、目视着远方，她的目光中有着女性所独有的柔和，却也有坚毅不破的钢刃。我想如果在她手中放上一把武士刀，她一定能将刚与柔体现得淋漓尽致。

“岛田辉（2013-2053）”

我摸着人物肖想下的那行小字，而唱片中“阿辉和次郎”的故事还在继续。经历过游戏机那件事情，我早该学会明白，每个出现在我眼前的摆设都会是别有深意的。

 

****次郎，岛田宗次郎；** **

****阿辉，岛田辉；** **

 

很奇怪，岛田辉是岛田大名的妻子，她至少该和她的丈夫岛田宗次郎一样有着些许人物事迹，可在家谱上，她仅仅是比“岛田宗一郎”多了个“岛田夫人”的名号，她出身自哪里、娘家是何处均无介绍。

这就像故意为之，好让人们能忘记她的存在。

“她做过什么吗？”我打开那本关于岛田辉的传记，一开始无外乎人物的介绍，像是岛田辉原本是长崎组的大小姐、是赫赫有名的剑道大师弟子、和岛田宗次郎是在军火交易上认识的、婚后养育了三个孩子……

 

“等等？三个孩子？”在读到某一行的时候，我停了下来。

怎么会是三个？

岛田半藏、岛田源氏，还有一个是谁？

我环顾着整个屋子，而它知道一切却不会对我说那些过往的故事。传记在接下来的篇章里也没有再提到任何关于三个孩子的事情，它在后面的篇幅里说了岛田宗次郎的死、说了岛田辉在经历剧变后的落寞和人生的最终归宿……薄薄的册子里简约地概括了这位岛田夫人的一生，好过族谱上那仅仅三个字的概括。

“不过，这册子是谁写的？”我将那本单薄的书翻来覆去倒腾，忽地它就像是老先生给我的绘本似的，在末了给了我一个惊喜——有两封信从尾页的夹缝里掉落了下来，一个是白色封皮，上头写着“致岛田组”，而另一封则是淡蓝色封底，上面写着“致我亲爱的小仙鹟”。

 

小仙鹟？岛田组？

这可是完全南辕北辙的两个方向啊。

拿着两个信封，在内心中又产生无数疑惑的同时，我也想起了另一个人：岛田宗一郎，那个渴望变成鸟，又将羽毛寄给宗次郎的男人。

“小仙鹟会不会和他有关系？”我举起那封写着“致我亲爱的小仙鹟”的信，细心拆开后，期望着里面会有那个男人接下来的故事。

但非常可惜……

 

****“致我亲爱的小仙鹟：** **

****在你和源氏出生的那天，从山里飞来了一只小鸟，宗次郎高兴地抚着安睡在我肚子中的你** ** ****和源氏** ** ****说，这是个好兆头。** **

****而你们的降生也验证了这点。** **

****我本以为双生子是上天不再** ** ****‘** ** ****诅咒** ** ****’** ** ****岛田家的契机，可没想到你和源氏在之后的日子里孱弱得如快要熄灭的蜡烛。我整日守在暖箱前，握着你们的小手，期望着奇迹的降临。** **

****可** ** ****在九个月后，仙鹤还是带走了你这只坠入凡间的小仙鹟，我知道那不是意外，** ** ****却也找不到凶手** ** ****，** ** ****我想为你复仇可** ** ****源氏需要我的守护，他在你走后还是整日高烧不断，半藏每天都伏在源氏的睡床前，和我一起拉着他的小手期望着他能够继续活下去。** **

****……** **

****是你吗？我的小仙鹟，那个整日在源氏婴儿床旁探着脑袋往里瞧的小仙鹟是你吗？** **

****那个琢瞎乳母眼睛，让她** ** ****带着毒药** ** ****跌落楼梯的那只小仙鹟是你吗？** **

****我的小樱花，在你和半藏、宗次郎的守护下** ** ****小灵雀** ** ****终于** ** ****开始慢慢长大，他变得健壮了起来，** ** ****甚至可以举起我的龙一文字。我本以为继承我武士刀的会是你，可现在看起来源氏大概会更加适合……** **

****

****如果有下辈子，** ** ****还来做我的孩子吧，樱。这次我会好好守护你，让你茁壮成长，和半藏、源氏一起习武念书，成为一个了不起的人。** **

****岛田辉** **

****2043年** ** ****”** **

 

敬爱着兄长的岛田宗次郎把信中曾提到过的两个幸福之鸟的名字给了从小体弱的双生子。但，那没有挽救其中一个女儿的性命，她随着她的叔父一起飞离了岛田家。

那么神位牌……

我不禁伸手稍稍拨开那供奉的宗次郎的神位牌——一个小小的蓝色小仙鹟玩偶出现在了我的面前，它就像是个害羞的小女孩似的，紧抓着父亲宽大的袖口，躲在其身后。

第三个孩子，岛田樱。一个和我祖父同时降临在在这个世上，却活不满两年就再次被仙鹤带回神明身边的孩子，而这么小年纪就夭折的孩子大概是不允许供奉在自家宗庙中，所以才会变成这样的吧？

 

关于第三个孩子有了答案，那么还有一封信会是什么内容？

将岛田夫人手书的信安放好以后，我又拆开了另外一封信……

 

****“致岛田家的各位，** **

****关于岛田夫人的情况，我不得不用遗憾来告知你们以下这些消息。** **

****她在精神方面出现了很大的问题，不管你们相信与否我都得郑重地告诉你们：如果可以，请务必让她呆在医院进行治疗，这对病人和家属都有好处。** **

****在这次的检查过程中，她告诉我们：岛田家主还活着，而已故的大小姐也健在，似乎在她的意识里，一切都停留在一个过于美好的阶段。虽说这样对她来说会活得更加轻松，但是我们担心这样虚假的美满被破坏，情况便会变得更加糟糕。** **

****相信你们也明白，岛田夫人并不是一般的女性，她具有一定的攻击性，一旦我们担心的事情发生，那就很有可能会伤害到周围的人。** **

****所以请你们一定要慎重考虑岛田夫人的事情。** **

****花村心理专科家** ** ****田中** **

****2052年** ** ****”** **

 

病危通知？

我拿着这封信不敢置信地看着下头的年份，这距离岛田夫人的信不过是十年光阴，这十年间发生了什么？传记书中对此闭口不谈，族谱中也几乎是想要抹去岛田辉的存在，我茫然错愕地站在这位女性的屋子中，不知道该如何是好。

 

****“……** **

****次郎想抗争，次郎想得到救赎，** **

****可他没有选择，** **

****诅咒就像是瘟疫，** **

****让所有牵扯其中的人感染上一种疾病，** **

****它的症状是：失去** **

****

****阿辉在这里失去了她的亲情，** **

****阿辉又在这里失去了她的爱情，** **

****诅咒就像是瘟疫，** **

****让所有牵涉其中的人感染上一种疾病，** **

****它的名字是：不幸** **

****

****用刀斩断所有不幸，** **

****所有人都开始走向错误的道路。** **

****……** **

****”** **

 

黑胶唱片的女声冷冷地唱着，她就像是一个事不关己的旁白，唱诵着过往的故事。我走到了那巨大的白色遮布前，我已经明白每一个屋子的摆设都不会是多余，它也会是故事的一环，我毫不犹豫地用力扯下了那白布。

——白污垢，沾染着红色颜料的白色嫁衣。

****

****“用刀斩断所有的不幸。”** **

****“她会做出无法挽回的事情。”** **

 

歌声映着医生的病情通知，红色的颜料像是鲜红的血液，它如同祖父游戏中那躺在血泊中的年轻人一样刺激着我的神经，我仿佛知道了这个故事，又仿佛什么都不知道。

****

****谁死了？** **

****是谁死在了这位岛田夫人的刀下？** **

 

我后退了两步，鼻尖下隐约飘来了浓重的血腥味。在远处的远处，黑暗的尽头我似乎瞧见了一个女子，她穿着当时嫁入岛田家的白色嫁衣，手中握着传说中的龙一文字——殷红、粘稠的血液从刀尖滴答而落，它们积累着仇恨的怒火，被榻榻米吸食着。

踩着木屐的白色足袋上有着一道道的血迹，疯狂就像是会传染的疾病，她那双从乌发下露出的眼眸中除了杀戮，什么都没有。

 

****“如果没了岛田家、没了双龙、没了‘诅咒’，我的儿子、女儿和我的丈夫会更加幸福！”咆哮的声音像是野兽濒死前的哀鸣，“为什么他们不能得到幸福！”** **

 

残影就像是幻觉，我不确定它是否是这古老的宅子想给我传递的讯息，但女人最后怒吼震颤着我的内心。

她究竟有没有疯？

我看着手中田中医生的信，将其塞回到原处，并把那件白污垢重新罩好。突然原本放置在神位后的小仙鹟玩偶鸣叫了起来，它的叫声短促、哀怨，像是在呼唤着什么，我低头重新看向那本属于岛田夫人的传记，再一次拂过扉页上那位目视远方、眸子里满是坚毅的女子。

 

“曾祖母，你的龙一文字被爷爷很好地继承了，他和您一样成为了一位出色的武者。”

不知道是不是错觉，在我说完这句话后，画像上的人的脸庞又更加柔和了。


	6. Chapter 6

我不知道该如何去评论这我未曾谋面的曾祖母，她和我母亲是不一样的两类人，却又很相近，我不讨厌她，甚至还有一点点喜欢这个曾手握武士刀的曾祖母……

“她当年一定是一位非常了不起的人。”我关上这位“岛田”的房门，将守护这一室宁静的权利再次还给了她。

 

屋外的雨声还在继续，但已不再那么恼人。我走近最近的一扇窗，从上往下望着雨雾蒙蒙中的岛田家，双龙的家徽还如同我来的时候一样，立在那里，藐视着所有来者。

它那么高傲、又那么孤独。

“不知道是不是也有人跟我一样，曾站在这里俯视整个岛田。”我一手贴在窗户上，闭上眼，想象着从未见过的宗一郎和宗次郎曾祖父儿时从这里欢笑着呼啸而过、想象着阿辉曾祖母牵着曾祖父宗次郎的手开始了新生活、想象着……

转过身，看着那扇紧挨着曾祖母岛田辉的屋子，我想接下来那位该是这个古宅的主人之一——岛田宗次郎。

 

 

传说，上天怜悯世人创造了莫扎特，他以自己短暂的一生创造了无数奇迹，给予世人音乐带来的瑰丽，而在他临死前死神曾经造访过他，希望他能创造一曲《安魂曲》。在莫扎特完成安魂曲的时候，也是他离世的时刻。

 

“这是……绘画版的《安魂曲》？”

站在房门的外头，我看着那张占据了整个房间中心的巨型画板，它的色调触目惊心，我呆愣着有点不敢靠近它——圣洁的白色羽毛如春雨般洒下，露出半点的鸟爪淌着红色的液体，它们从高空坠落而下，如血泪般一颗颗滴落而下，累成了一滩红色的低洼。

 

****“……我，岛田宗一郎此身已是破笼飞鸟。”** **

 

男人的低吟在耳边响起，我像是被其吸引，慢慢走近。我曾一度认为我祖父源氏和未活过两岁的岛田樱会是那个男人的后续，可没想到，他最后的“棺椁”所在之处会在这里。

“《岛田宗一郎》”我看着画的名字和创作的日期，可以确认无误的是：这是岛田宗次郎死去的那年所作，至于画中的是否是他哥哥岛田宗一郎，这个就不得而知了，但是这幅画的色调令我感到非常不舒服。

联想到之前曾祖母岛田辉房间里的黑胶唱片所唱的，心中的寒意越发的多了。

****

****“……** **

****次郎想抗争，次郎想得到救赎，** **

****可他没有选择，** **

……”

 

此时，不知从何而来的洁白羽毛从画布的上方飘飘然而下，它正巧落在了远处书桌的绘本上——《双龙》，我熟悉到倒背如流的故事绘本。

可正因为如此我才发觉到不对劲。

“这……不是我的故事书。”

几乎一模一样的封面，但岛田宗次郎书桌上的故事书却莫名地令人讨厌，我本着追溯内心厌恶情绪的原因打开了那本绘本，相似的故事，却是不一样的用色和句子。

 

****“南风神龙杀死了北风神龙，它获得了至高无上的权利，从此它统治了世间，无人再能与它比肩。”** **

 

什么？

这不对，这不应该是故事的结尾！北风没有死，它还有很多事情没有教会南风！

 

手下的这本书就像是一个诅咒，从睡前读物开始就教会孩子兄弟厮杀的诅咒之书！

“这太过分了，太过分了！”我的指甲几乎是扣进这纸张中，好像这样做就能毁灭这本恶毒的绘本，“1920年。”我死死盯着这本绘本的装作日期，脑中忽地闪过了宗一郎和宗次郎所说的“礼物”，我赶紧从包里拿出祖父留给我的《双龙》。

****

****“** ** ****2030年  给孩子们的礼物** ** ****”** **

 

这就是……宗一郎说给宗次郎的礼物，我本以为礼物会是……

 

我抬头再次看向那副像是要了宗次郎性命的画，画布的边角因为冗长的岁月侵蚀有了小小的翘起。但，不该如此。

我捏着翘起的画布，赌上自己对这个家所有的了解，霍地一声拉开了那诡异的画布，撕裂的声音没有如期而来，取而代之的是另外一幅崭新的画面——三只美丽的雀鸟飞翔在了蔚蓝的天空中，而另外三只则停留在枝头上，它们相依着望着自己的同族，柔和的笔触以及艳丽的色彩和我手中的绘本相似极了。

这幅画的名字是：《家人》

不是龙，无关乎岛田家，只是普通的、无拘束的鸟类大家族。

 

“……”我捂着嘴，蹲下身坐在灰尘不大的地板上，愣愣地看着这美好愿景的油画好一会儿后，低下头，将脸埋进了交叠的双臂中，手里紧握着随着画布落下的纸条，喃喃自语着：“曾祖父，大家都是鸟的话，你就不怕吵架的时候会特别吵吗？”

 

****“阿辉：** **

****我希望，他们可以和我们活得不一样；** **

****我希望，他们可以不用背负诅咒；** **

****我希望，宗一郎的‘礼物’能伴随他们长大。** **

****所以，我不得不干涉他们的人生；** **

****让‘诅咒’死于最初。** **

****宗次郎**** ”

 

纸条上的内容很简短，像是丈夫在临行前对妻子的关照。我不知道宗次郎曾祖父在画完这幅画后去了哪里，但是他再也没有回来过，就像是莫扎特的生命离奇地停留在了那一晚一样。

我抱膝看着那副画很久，外头的雨淅淅沥沥的，它们变得惆怅绵长，我猜岛田夫人在知道自己丈夫去世后，眼泪也是如同这雨一样，不停的、不停的落着。

 

 

至此，岛田家上一代人的故事都在我面前了，那些关于生的死的、自由的被束缚的、被诅咒的被救赎的……它们只是这家族千百年来的一隅，而在岛田城迎来最终陨落后，便再也无人知晓他们曾经的挣扎和抗争。

岛田宗次郎和岛田宗一郎的故事从不是开始，也不会是结束。

在这条难以溯回的大洪流中无数人前赴后继，直至它枯竭之前仍有人与之抗争——最后飘落在外的两片碎片，那大概才是我祖父岛田源氏想让我开启的、最后的故事。


	7. Chapter 7

那年斜风细雨中的小酒壶还在我记忆的深处摇曳，祖父握着我的那只冰冷的机械手像是有了温度，半是阴影的脸庞低下来看着我，布满刀疤的脸上有笑容：“……”滴答的雨落声下是听不清楚的话语、刻在酒壶上的“藏”是说不清的情愫，我知道我离故事的结尾很近了。

睁开眼，我已然站在尘封的大门面前，用力将其推开，满屋子皆是如同灵堂般的装饰，我目不斜视地盯着前方，递踏上那无垢的地毯，如同踩在冬日的雪地上似的。

“那是她/他的安魂之地。”  
“……我，岛田宗一郎此生已是破笼之鸟。”  
“我亲爱的小仙鹟……”  
“我希望，他们可以和我们活得不一样……”

脑中浮现了很多之前所看到的语句，关于岛田辉的、岛田宗一郎的、岛田宗次郎的，最后还有我祖父岛田源氏和岛田半藏的，所有的故事线已经串联在一起……

“这是我死去的那天。  
与他一起‘死去’的那天。”

席地跪坐在武士铠甲的面前，我想起了那个游戏，忽地我觉得自己就如同是爱面对着一具棺木，我拿起置于一旁的酒壶与它对视道：“身可死，武士之名不可负。爷爷，你的武士之名究竟是归于哪一位领主、哪一位大名的名义之下？”  
铠甲自然是不会回答我的问题，我拔开酒葫芦的木塞子，将里面不知道沉睡了多少年的酒洒在了它的面前。所谓武士，必须被领主或者大名认可才能称之为武士，可以说是岛田宗次郎对于“兄弟相残诅咒”的最终破译法。

可老天爷无比恶劣，他造就了另外一个巧合的悲剧、另外一场毫无恨意的厮杀。  
岛田源氏选择成为没有大名的、只关乎自己正义的武士；而末代大名、岛田半藏则选择守护除了岛田源氏之外的岛田家……  
所以他们都死了，在坚持自己底线的同时，也舍弃了底线。  
我懂了为何游戏的末尾是那行字，也懂了为何我的祖父是半智械的模样。

“你恨过那个杀了你的男人吗？”我看着盔甲边那行“赠予源氏”的小字，心中又酸楚了起来，如果我没有猜错，那是我祖父的哥哥岛田半藏准备在他弟弟成人礼上，正式承认他是岛田家武士的贺礼。  
可一切还没开始，他以背叛之名死于岛田大名的刃下，所以岛田源氏不在族谱中，就像“破笼之鸟”的岛田宗一郎也不在族谱中是一样的。  
“我不懂，你为什么要告诉那么多悲伤的故事。”灵堂般的房间里无比寒冷，我低着头难过得几乎要落泪。

此时，夜雨停了，敞开的窗户外传来了虫鸣，它们“吱呀吱呀”地叫得欢快异常，全然顾不得我此刻低落的心情。“丁零当啷——丁零当啷——”春日的份风带着生机勃勃的青草泥土味打响了不知为何挂在窗口的风铃，我不由得顺着铃声望去，一个晴天娃娃带着可爱的红晕正朝着我微笑。  
“爷爷……？”  
口袋里的钥匙“哐当”落地，我这才意识到最重要的东西还未被用到。我站起身环顾了一圈这个房间，晴天娃娃带着灿烂地微笑朝着东边使劲地摇晃着它的身子。

“有时候得相信天意。”

我顺着那个方向跑去，那天花板上果然有个锁孔！  
“难道……？！”搬来了凳子我赶紧把手里的钥匙查了进去，“啪嗒——”锁头落在了地上，一个梯子缓缓从上头摇晃着落下——是通道！

和下面灵堂般的卧室完全不同，这个阁楼和我祖父的房间一样充满了生活气息，只不过它更加整洁，像是个井井有条之人打理的。

“周一、三、五、七，半藏打扫阁楼；周二、四、六源氏打扫阁楼（这样我就可以少打扫一天！）”

小黑板的末尾还画着一个阴险的笑脸，不用猜我都能知道这是谁的杰作。其他的地方还有些别的，像是被捆扎在一起的作业本，有一捆字迹特别潦草，有一捆则是非常端正、还有些照片、日常的衣物……  
“这……”我瞪大了眼睛看着那些遗留下来的照片和衣服，它们不同于之前那些房间断代在久远的过去，而是……而是……  
“是近五年的照片和穿戴的衣物。”  
我想我又一次地错误估算了。

拿起放在最显眼位置的陈旧相框，我看着上头的两个人，一个神采奕奕仿佛拥有了全世界的意气风发，而另一个撇过嘴脸上有些不情愿，但却任着胡闹地弟弟拉着自己。  
我忽地想起了很久之前我问过祖父源氏的那个问题：  
“南风神龙爱北风神龙吗？”  
那久远的笑声像是穿破了时间的阻隔，也像是某种精神上的契约，他说：“是啊，他们相爱着。”

他们相爱着。

“我真是傻……”  
记忆中的那场雨、那个酒壶、那个“藏”字……那并不是近乡情怯的情愫，而是要去看爱人的雀跃和欣喜。因为那是我从未见过的表情，所以才会积得那么深、那么久。

岛田 半藏  
一个我早该知道的、却还是让我惊讶的答案。

“说实在的爷爷，我发现到最后最难明白的竟然是你。”我翻开了个旧箱子，里面有一份关于“孤儿的领养书”，以及“半智械老化的同意书”。  
上面的签字人是：岛田源氏，而注射人上签署的名字是：岛田半藏。

这串联起来是个容易理解的故事始末，却也是我所无法想象的故事。  
我又一次地瞥到了那张两人的合照——少年人的笑容是那么自信张扬，而年长者的脸上依旧是颇多无奈……多半那么多年来都是这样相处的方式。  
我忽然忆起了那天的雨，记起了我和祖父要去向何方。  
记忆中带着羞涩的微笑，他用还是小伙子的俏皮口吻站在岛田半藏的墓碑前说：“哥哥，你看，这小丫头是不是像极了樱？虽然我还没来记得见她，但是你一定是见过的，所以我带她来见见你。”  
仿若时光依旧，故人仍在。

小仙鹟的啼叫再次隐隐传来，我不由顺着那个声音从阁楼窗口眺望寻找。  
这时，晨曦缓缓自东而来，樱花花瓣随着清晨微凉的风飒飒而落，它们打在了两座相依而林的石碑上，立在墓碑前的武士刀和长弓像是要溶于大地似的满是青苔。

我想，我找到了所有故事的结尾。

-fin-


End file.
